Personne n'oubliera jamais
by Liisa's
Summary: 10 ans après, qu'on ait été concerné ou non, tout le monde se souvient. C'est un hommage, une façon de penser. Un choix. Un signe à tous ces gens qui ont vu leur vie changer après le 11 Septembre. Personne n'oubliera jamais. AH.


_**Coucou tout le monde. **_

_**Il est tard pour poster ceci, mais il n'est jamais trop tard pour un hommage. **_

**_Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire à propos de cet OS. Il m'est venu il y a déjà plusieurs mois, et cette date semblait la plus propice pour le poster. _**

**_J'espère qu'il vous plaira, dans la mesure du possible. _**

**_Il doit y avoir des fautes, et je m'en excuse. J'espère que ça ne dérangera personne._**

**_Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas._**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>P<span>_**oint de vue Bella

- Tyler, dépêche-toi un peu, tu vas être en retard pour le lycée.

Mon fils grogna en essuyant le lait qui avait coulé le long de son menton. Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux de bronze, et embrassai sa tempe.

- Tu fermeras la maison derrière toi, d'accord ? A moins que tu veuilles que ton père et moi ne t'emmenions à l'école ?

- Non, merci M'man, mais je préfère prendre le bus.

- Héhé, j'suis sûre que c'est pour voir ta copine, se moqua Caroline.

- Tais-toi, toi, se plaignit mon fils.

Je souris alors que ma fille de six ans rigolait.

- Bon, vous êtes prêtes ? Entendis-je.

Je me tournai vers mon mari, qui était habillé de son costard gris.

- Moi j'suis prête ! Fit notre fille en sautant de sa chaise haute.

- Moi aussi, dis-je en prenant mon sac à main. Mon Chéri, tu fermes la porte à clé derrière toi, d'accord ?

- Ouais.

- Au fait Tyler, lança Edward. Si tu veux j'essaie de me libérer plus tôt ce soir et on ira se faire quelques strikes au terrain de Baseball, non ?

- Hmm.. Ce soir je suis pris, P'pa. Je dois sortir, on va sûrement aller se faire un ciné. D'ailleurs je pourrai avoir un peu d'argent ?

Je regardai mon mari, et à son expression, je sus qu'il était déçu.

- Ouais, tiens. Prends. Rentre pas trop tard, d'accord ? Lui dit-il en lui donnant deux billets de vingt dollars.

- Sans problème. Merci Papa.

- De rien. Allez, on y va. Bonne journée Fils !

J'embrassai une dernière fois mon fils, et celui-ci nous salua vaguement. Regardant ma montre, je pus voir que nous n'étions pas tellement en avance.

- Caroline, ma Chérie, tu t'attaches toute seule ?

- Ben bien sûr ! J'ai six ans je te rappelle, pas deux.

Edward rit alors qu'il prenait place derrière le volant.

- Pourquoi c'est toujours toi qui conduis, d'abord ? Questionnai-je en prenant place sur le siège passager.

- Femme au volant ..

- .. Accident au tournant ! Finit notre fille.

Je me tournai vers elle.

- En tant que fille t'es censée être de mon côté, lui dis-je.

- Oui mais Papa étant celui qui me donne de l'argent de poche, je me dois d'être d'accord avec tout ce qu'il dit.

Je levai les yeux au ciel en me remettant sur mon siège.

- Et ouais, fit simplement Edward en souriant.

- N'essaie même pas, le prévins-je.

- Quoi ? J'allais rien dire, là.

- Ouais ouais, je te connais Edward Cullen..

- Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison.

- C'est pas vrai, répliquai-je alors que nous prenions.

- Oh si ça l'est ! Exactement la même répartie.. C'est d'ta faute si elle est comme ça, elle a hérité de ton côté têtu et intello sur les bords, rit-il.

- Quoi ? Mais non je ne suis pas dans la voiture en train de vous écouter. Continuez, je vous en prie.

Je regardai ma fille via le rétroviseur.

- Et ce côté sarcastique, il vient d'où ? Dis-je.

- Chut, coupa-t-il.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, alors que déjà nous arrivions devant l'école de notre fille.

- Bonne journée, P'pa ! Bonne journée, M'man !

- Bonne journée, mon Trésor ! Répondîmes nous ensemble.

Je lançai un regard au conducteur, et celui-ci me fit un sourire en coin. Caroline claqua doucement la porte, avant de filer jusqu'au portail de son école. Nous reprîmes la route une fois qu'elle fut bien entrée dans l'établissement, et Edward posa sa main sur ma cuisse. Je ne pus retenir un sourire, alors que j'attrapai ses doigts.

- La réunion est à quelle heure ? S'enquit-il.

- 8h30 , répondis-je du tac o tac.

- Tu sais de quoi nous allons parler, toi ?

- Des sujets habituels, je suppose. On est vraiment obligé de parler de travail alors qu'on y est pas encore ? Questionnai-je.

- Je présume que non. De quoi veux-tu discuter ? Me demanda-t-il.

- J'ai vu ton regard lorsque Tyler a dit non, pour ce soir, soufflai-je.

Je sentis Edward se raidir, avant qu'il ne soupire.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il nous file entre les doigts, ces derniers temps..

- C'est le cas, affirmai-je. Mais c'est normal, il a dix-sept ans, Edward.

- Avant il n'aurait jamais dit non pour aller jouer au Baseball.

- Avant il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une paire de seins offrait beaucoup plus de plaisir qu'un strike, répliquai-je.

Edward rigola, et je souris quelque peu. Il arrêta la voiture au parking souterrain, alors qu'il se penchait vers moi. Doucement, ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, et je savourai la douceur de sa bouche.

- C'est vrai qu'à son âge, j'étais pareil. Et si je me rappelle bien, tes seins n'étaient pas mal du tout.

- Hé ! Fis-je. Est-ce que t'insinue qu'ils sont plus pareils ?

Je lançai un regard vers ma poitrine, alors qu'Edward était secoué par le rire.

- Je les aime comme ils sont, souffla-t-il en m'embrassant de nouveau.

- Ca répond pas à ma question, ça, remarquai-je alors que je me détacher de son baiser.

- Je ne vais, en aucun cas, commencer à parler de ça avec toi, prévint-il alors qu'il s'éloignait de moi.

Il attrapa son attaché-case à l'arrière de notre Mercedes, avant de sortir du véhicule.

- Mais ! Reviens ici, dis-je alors que je sortais de la voiture à mon tour.

- Je ne sais pas toi mais moi j'ai une réunion dans moins de vingt minutes, lança-t-il en désignant sa montre.

Je trottinai pour le rattraper.

- Cette conversation est remise à ce soir.

- Ce soir ? Je ne suis pas là, mentit-il.

- Oh si que tu es là.

Nous remontions les quelques marches nous emmenant au hall principal du grand bâtiment, et bientôt, je vis le réceptionniste.

- Bonjour Jasper, salua Edward.

- Monsieur et Madame Cullen, nous salua celui-ci.

- Jazz.. C'est Edward et Bella, lui dis-je en souriant. Tu le sais pourtant.

- J'ai un peu de mal à m'habituer, sourit-il, gêné.

Je secouai la tête, avant de demander.

- Est-ce que tu as vu Emmett, ce matin ?

Le sourire du grand blond se fana, laissant place à une grimace plus que révélatrice.

- Est-ce qu'il a au moins signalé son absence ? Tentai-je.

- Désolé, Bella, fit-il.

Je soupirai lourdement.

- Laisse, ce n'est rien. Juste qu'il m'énerve, tu sais..

- Je comprends.

- Bon allez, à plus tard peut-être, fis-je.

- C'est ça.

Je lui adressai un dernier signe de main avant de rejoindre Edward, qui m'attendait dans l'ascenseur, retenant les portes. J'entrai dans la cabine alors que les portes se refermaient après mon passage. Edward appuya sur le bouton qui nous mènerait au 103ème, et je m'appuyai sur le mur derrière moi.

- Il n'est pas venu ? S'enquit Edward.

- Encore, raillai-je.

- Il a peut être eu un problème..

- On sait tous les deux que ce n'est pas ça, dis-je en relevant les yeux vers mon mari. Il m'énerve à ne pas savoir se débrouiller tout seul. J'ai eu un mal fou à convaincre la Direction de le prendre comme agent de sécurité, et cet abruti n'est même pas capable de ramener sa fraise jusque là.

- C'est rien, Chérie. Laisse..

- J'en ai marre, affirmai-je. A partir de maintenant je ne l'aide plus.

- Tu dis ça à chaque fois, fit-il remarquer.

- Oui mais cette fois-ci je le fais vraiment.

- Ca aussi tu le dis à tous les coups.

Je soupirai, et mon mari me serra doucement dans ses bras.

- Il va se calmer. Un jour il se réveillera, et il saura ce que c'est d'être à nouveau responsable.

Je fis la moue, et Edward embrassa ma tempe avec tendresse. Bientôt, les portes de l'ascenseur se rouvrirent sur notre étage, et nous entrions dans le hall de celui-ci. Saluant quelques têtes au passage, Edward et moi arrivions rapidement à notre bureau. Il était 8h15, à présent. Nous n'étions pas en retard, mais Edward avait l'habitude d'arriver avant, lorsqu'il s'agissait de bons clients.

- Prends-moi un chocolat, à la machine, dis-je alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir. Av..

- Avec beaucoup de crème, je sais, finit-il. Ca fait juste dix-huit ans qu'on est marié, quoi !

Il ferma la porte et je secouai la tête en souriant. Mais ce sourire s'effaça rapidement alors que je repensais à Emmett. Après cinq minutes de réflexion, j'attrapai le combiné, et composai le numéro de chez lui.

_Une sonnerie.. _

_Deux sonneries.. _

- T'as plutôt intérêt à répondre, Emmett Swan, sinon je te jure que je te tape, grognai-je.

_Trois sonneries.. _

-_ Allô ?_ Entendis-je.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous ? L'agressai-je.

_- Quoi ? Mais .. _

- Me dis pas que t'étais encore en train de dormir. Emmett, putain !

_- Bella ? Mais quelle heure il est, là ?_

- Il est 8h22 et tu n'es pas là où tu devrais être, c'est-à-dire à ton travail !

_- Putain, mon réveil a pas sonné,_ se plaignit-il.

- On la déjà tous faîte celle-là ! « Mon réveil a pas sonné, c'est pas de ma faute mais de la sienne. ».. Tu me prends vraiment pour une conne, c'est ça ? Tu m'avais promis que t'arrêtais, Emmett !

_- Isabella.. S'il te plaît, je viens de me lever, crie pas comme ça.. _

- Je fais ce que je veux à partir du moment où c'est toi qui es en tort ! Je me suis foutue sur la touche, pour te dénicher ce foutu boulot, et t'es même pas capable d'en assumer les responsabilités ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fous, bordel ? J'en ai marre, Emmett ! Ras le bol de tes conneries !

_- Arrête, c'est bon ! Je vais m'habiller, et me pointer à ce foutu poste, ok ? Arrête de me prendre la tête a toujours railler les mêmes trucs ! Ca fait des années que c'est comme ça et ça commence sérieusement à me souler ! On l'a compris, je suis pas le meilleur de la famille, et je n'égale en rien Miss Parfaite ! Si je te dis que mon réveil a pas sonné, c'est qu'il a pas sonné ! J'en ai ras l'cul de tes pétages de plomb à deux balles ! Vire-moi ! Depuis ton poste, tu peux le faire, non ? Au moins ça ferait marcher ta créativité, il faudra que tu trouves un autre truc sur lequel me rabaisser ! J'en ai marre de toi, Isabella, clairement ! _

Ses paroles eurent le don de me faire taire. Une boule de douleur transperça ma gorge alors que j'avais les larmes aux yeux. Le silence se fit de son côté à lui aussi, et je me rendis compte à quel point tout ceci était routinier depuis ces dernières années. Ce n'était plus que silence. Alors qu'avant tout ne marchait qu'aux blagues et aux éclats de rire, aujourd'hui tout n'était plus que gêne et non-dit. Emmett se rendit sûrement compte qu'il m'avait blessée, car bientôt j'entendis.

_- Bella, je suis désolé, c'est juste que je viens d'me .. _

- Ne viens pas aujourd'hui, coupai-je. Je dirai à Anderson que tu es malade.

_- Bella.. _

- Fais ce que je te dis, s'il te plait, soufflai-je.

Il ne répondit pas, mais je l'entendis soupirer à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- Bonne journée, Emmett. Et fais attention à toi, par pitié, finis-je avec difficulté.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre et raccrochai. Ma main tremblait alors que j'essayai de me retenir d'éclater en sanglots. J'attrapai mon pendentif machinalement, tentant de ne pas craquer en m'apaisant avec ceci. C'était un simple E, comme Emmett. Celui-ci me l'avait offert à mes dix-huit ans, et je ne l'avais jamais lâché depuis.

- Madame Cullen, la réunion va commencer, est-ce que je dois prévenir que vous serez en retard ?

Je sentis le regard de Rosalie sur moi alors que j'essuyai frénétiquement les quelques larmes qui avaient roulées sur mes joues.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Me demanda-t-elle.

Je regardai la jolie blonde et lui fis un petit sourire.

- Oui, je te remercie. C'est inutile pour ce qui est de mon retard, j'arrive de suite.

- Très bien, Madame.

Alors qu'elle allait sortir de mon bureau, je fis.

- Rosalie ?

- Oui Madame ?

- Comment va Sean ?

Ma secrétaire sourit.

- Très bien, Madame. Il est heureux d'avoir fait sa première rentrée.

- C'est bien, souris-je, je suis contente. Profite, à cet âge là ils sont encore si innocents.. Et gérables.

Elle eut un sourire chaleureux, et je lui demandai.

- Pourrais-tu aller chercher quelques dunuts au Starbucks du coin ?

- Avec plaisir, que voulez-vous ?

- Prends ceux aux chocolat, deux. Ainsi qu'un au sucre glace. Et prends en un ou deux avec les paillettes multicolores, je crois me souvenir que ce sont tes préférés.

La blonde rougit.

- Tiens, dis-je en lui tendant un billet de 50$.

- Je reviens de suite, Madame.

- Prends ton temps, la réunion va durer une heure, je pense. Profite-en pour aller flâner en ville.

Elle me sourit grandement, et je la laissai s'en aller. Je me tournai vers la grande fenêtre et posai le regard sur la Statue de la Liberté une seconde. Puis je me rappelai.

- Oui, Madame ? Fit la voix à travers le haut parleur de mon téléphone.

- Stacy ? Pourrais-tu signaler l'absence de mon frère à Monsieur Anderson. Il est malade et il n'a pas pu venir aujourd'hui.

- Très bien, Madame. Je lui fais part de ceci rapidement.

- Je te remercie.

Je coupai la ligne, et sortis de mon bureau à la hâte. Je longeai le long couloir avant de finalement arriver devant la salle de réunion. Portant trois coups à la porte, j'entrai rapidement.

- Désolée du retard, Messieurs, j'avais quelques affaires à régler, m'excusai-je.

Je serrai la main des trois hommes en face de moi avant de finalement prendre place à la droite d'Edward. Mon mari reprit là où je l'avais interrompu, mais je ne suivis pas. Mes pensées étaient toutes tournées vers mon frère. Celui-ci avait changé, depuis quelques années. Emmett avait toujours été le genre de gars à ne rien prendre au sérieux, jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à devenir éducateur. Il était très bon, à ça. Il a aidé des dizaines de jeunes, et tout allait bien dans sa vie. Jusqu'au jour où Travis, le garçon dont il s'occupait, s'est fait tué sous ses yeux. _Guerre de gang_. Emmett n'était pas arrivé à temps pour ce jeune-homme, et ça l'a dévasté. Travis n'avait que quinze ans. Le même âge que Tyler, à cette époque.

Après ça, mon petit frère a sombré dans l'alcool. Il a abandonné son job, sa copine, et tout ce qui lui donnait des responsabilités. Il s'est mis à boire beaucoup, beaucoup trop, et s'est mis à fumer. Il ne payait plus son loyer, ne manger que des pizzas et se faisait des ennemis dans le quartier. Je n'ai pas supporté de le voir dépérir, alors je l'ai forcé à aller en cure de désintoxication. J'ai payé tout ce qu'il y avait a payé le concernant, durant ces deux dernières années. Heureusement pour moi, grâce à mon travail en tant que conseillère financière et à celui d'Edward, nous n'avions pas de problème d'argent. De plus, Edward était très patient avec moi. En même temps, il connaissait Emmett depuis toujours, et le voir dans cet état le blessait aussi.

Emmett a replongé plusieurs fois, mais sa dernière cure se passait bien. Ca fait maintenant trois mois qu'il est sobre. _Une grande première._ Il dit qu'il veut réussir, cette fois, que ce ne sera pas comme avant. Je lui ai trouvé ce job comme gardien de sécurité, car il ne demandait qu'une seconde chance. Mais il a commencé à multiplier les retards, ces dernières semaines. Tout comme aujourd'hui, il avait toujours des excuses bidons. Seulement, c'était la première fois aujourd'hui qu'il s'emportait ainsi face à moi. Et ses paroles me faisaient mal, indubitablement.

- Isabella ? Entendis-je.

Je sortis de mes pensées en regardant Edward.

- Le dossier ? Me dit mon mari.

- Quel dossier ?

- Celui sur l'investissement des Volturis dans les H&M.

Je regardai les dossiers que j'avais à dispositions, cherchant celui qu'Edward me demandait.

- J'ai dû l'oublier dans mon bureau, soupirai-je.

- T'es sûre que ça va ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Oui .. Juste que .. Je.. Je vais le chercher, fis-je en me relevant.

Je ne pris pas attention aux regards inquiets que me lancer l'homme de ma vie, et sortis du bureau. Lançant un coup d'œil à ma montre au passage, je constatai qu'il était maintenant un peu plus de 8h40. Trottinant légèrement jusqu'à mon bureau, j'ouvris rapidement la porte de ce dernier. Je cherchai le dossier à la hâte, perdant de précieuses minutes à cause du fouillis laissé par Edward. Je ne voulais pas mettre mon mari dans l'embarras, mais là c'était de sa faute. Un sifflement se fit sentir au niveau de mes deux oreilles. Je détestais cette sensation. Emmett disait toujours que c'était parce que les gens parlaient de moi, et ça me faisait habituellement sourire.

- Ah, enfin ! Dis-je au moment où je mettais les doigts sur le dossier en question.

Alors que je m'approchai de la porte, une violente secousse me fit perdre l'équilibre. J'allai m'écraser contre le bureau en gémissant de douleur. Prenant peu à peu conscience du monde environnant, j'entendis alors un horrible bruit de métal froissé, ainsi que des cris stridents. J'ouvris en grand les yeux et tentai de me relever. M'appuyant sur le bureau de mon mari, je constatai que tout ce qui se trouvait sur le meuble avait valsé à travers la pièce. _Mais.. _

Je remarquai alors que de la fumée commençait à apparaître à la fenêtre, venant de plus bas sur l'immeuble. Sans réfléchir, je criai.

- Edward !

Je courus jusqu'à la porte de mon bureau, et ce que je vis me glaça le sang. Le mur du couloir s'était effondré, et je pouvais voir l'armature de métal du bâtiment. Divers fils étaient parterre alors que des étincelles jaillissaient du plafonnier qui était presque détaché. _Qu'est ce que .. _

- Edward ! Hurlai-je de nouveau alors que les larmes me montaient aux yeux.

J'avançai prudemment dans le couloir, et remarquai que le couloir tout entier était détruit.

- Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? Entendis-je.

Je me tournai sur la droite pour apercevoir Laurent.

- Bella ! Que se passe-t-il ? Me demanda-t-il.

- J'en ai aucune idée, répondis-je. Il y a eu une énorme secousse et je n'ai rien vu venir. Il y a de la fumée autour du bâtiment. Je dois aller voir comment va Edward.

- Où est-il ?

- Il était dans la salle de réunion n°3 il y a un instant, à peine. Regarde dans le couloir Nord s'il n'y a pas de blessés, tu veux ?

Mon collègue hocha la tête alors que je partais prudemment du côté des salles de réunions. J'ouvrais les bureaux à ma portée, et la plupart d'entre eux étaient vides. Presque tous mes collègues arrivaient à 9heures, habituellement. J'arrivai avec difficulté à l'autre bout du couloir, et tentai d'ouvrir la porte. Mais celle-ci ne daigna pas s'ouvrir.

- Edward ? Edward, tu vas bien ? Criai-je à travers la porte close.

- Bella ? Je.. Je sais pas c'qui s'est passé. J'ai mal.

- Tu as été touché ? Il faut que tu m'ouvres la porte, elle est bloquée.

- Je peux pas.. L'armoire est tombée sur moi, je suis coincé. J'arrive pas à bouger.

- Où sont les Volturi ? Demandai-je.

- Je crois qu'ils sont inconscients, je suis pas sûr .. Je ne vois qu'Aro, et il a perdu connaissance.

- Attends, je vais essayer d'ouvrir la porte.

Sans attendre davantage, je tentai de mettre un coup d'épaule dans la porte. Sans succès. Recommençant plusieurs fois, je ne fis pas attention aux paroles d'Edward, jusqu'à ce que je m'arrête à cause de la douleur des coups.

- Arrête ! Il y a la table qui s'est calée contre la porte, tu ne peux pas l'ouvrir !

Me massant l'épaule, j'eus envie de pleurer. Tout ce qui était en train d'arriver n'était définitivement pas normal.

- Va chercher du secours, Bella.

- Je veux pas avoir à te laisser, dis-je si bas que je crus qu'il ne m'avait pas entendu.

- Tu n'arriveras pas à ouvrir cette porte toute seule, il faut que tu ailles chercher de l'aide. Ca va, je vais bien. Tu peux y aller.

- Et s'il y a une autre secousse ?

- Y en aura pas, Chérie. Va, fais au plus vite et comme ça je serai avec toi dans peu de temps.

- Edward, je ..

Je me tus, ne sachant pas quoi dire. J'avais cette sensation en mon fort intérieur que quelque chose d'anormal était en train de se produire. Que rien de tout ça n'allait être réparable. Que ce tremblement n'avait rien d'anodin.

Seulement, mon mari était bloqué sous cette armoire, et rien de toutes mes réflexions ne pourraient l'aider, alors je finis simplement par la phrase la plus naturelle que j'avais en tête.

- Je t'aime.

Et c'était vrai. J'aimais mon mari depuis toujours, et de la manière la plus sincère qui soit.

- Je t'aime aussi, Chérie. Je t'en prie, va.

- Je reviens tout de suite.

Je me détachai finalement de la porte et partis dans les couloirs du 103ème. Je remarquai bien vite que c'était pratiquement désert. Alors je criai.

- Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? Laurent, t'es encore là ?

- Bella ?

Je me tournai pour regarder Seth, ce dernier était à terre, visiblement choqué. Je m'approchai de lui rapidement, et m'accroupis à ses côtés.

- Seth ? Questionna-je. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

A mes mots, mon collègue retira la main qu'il avait posée sur son ventre, découvrant une énorme tâche de sang. Prise de panique, je tentai tant bien que mal de l'aider.

- Laisse, laisse, me dit-il, faiblement.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- La baie vitrée près de mon bureau a éclatée en mille morceaux, et j'ai pris un éclat de verre. Très gros. Où.. Où est Edward ? Demanda-t-il en un souffle.

- Il est bloqué dans la salle de réunion, j'étais justement en train de chercher de l'aide. Tu n'as vu personne ?

Seth, qui était devenu affreusement blanchâtre me dit.

- Non. Seulement Laurent. Mais il n'y a quasiment personne avant neuf heures, d'habitude. J'ai essayé, et les ligne sont coupées. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé.

- Merde ..

- Va chercher Laurent, Bella. Laisse pas Edward bloqué, comme ça.

- Et pour toi ?

- Ca va aller, t'en fais pas.

Voyant que je ne bougeai pas, il me dit.

- Edward ne peut pas rester coincé, Bella. Vas-y maintenant.

- D'accord, dis-je en me relevant. Mais Seth ..

- Oui ?

- Promets moi que tu ne vas pas mourir ?

- Je suis un Quileutes, Bella. Je suis immortel, me fit-il en un petit sourire.

J'hochai la tête, et bientôt, je lâchai sa main pour reprendre ma quête. J'appelai Laurent, encore et encore. Quand j'appuyai sur les boutons des trois ascenseurs, aucun d'eux n'ouvrirent leurs portes. J'entendais des cris. Des cris insoutenables. Les gens, eux, n'entendirent pas mes réponses. Mes collègues ne m'entendaient pas. Je vagabondais longtemps dans les couloirs du 103ème. A la recherche de quelqu'un pouvant m'aider à sortir mon mari de sous cette armoire, à ouvrir cette porte. Quand j'arrivai du côté Nord de l'étage, je lançai un regard par la fenêtre, observant l'extérieur.

Une fumée épaisse recouvrait la moitié du panorama, et de légers débris virevoltaient au vent. M'approchant d'avantage de la baie vitrée, je posai mes doigts sur le carreau, avant de les retirer vivement. Tout semblait brûlant. La vitre était bouillante. Je regardai à l'extérieur, et en me baissant, aperçu la lueur des flammes. Le bâtiment était en feu. Tout brûlait. A cette constatation, je pris conscience de la chaleur environnante. L'air semblait de plus en plus lourd.

Je retirai ma veste de tailleur avec lenteur, et bientôt, j'entendis un sifflement. Un sifflement prenant. Perçant. Un sifflement qui ne m'avait encore jamais été donné d'entendre. Un sifflement effrayant. Un de ces sons qui s'annonce rien de bon. Relevant la tête, j'aperçu au loin un avion. Un boing. Bien trop près du sol. Bien trop près de moi. Avant même que je n'ai pu dire ou penser quoi que ce soit, il s'écrasa dans un bruit des plus atroces sur la tour Sud. Un tremblement se fit sentir, alors que les étages touchés s'enflammaient déjà. Je criai d'horreur, portant instinctivement les mains à ma bouche. Lentement, la vérité m'apparut.

_La chaleur. Le bruit. Les cris. Un avion. Le World Trade Center. La puissance même des Etats-Unis. _

_Un attentat. _

- Edward, soufflai-je.

Sans attendre, je me mis à courir. A courir le plus vite possible. Le tremblement dû au choc de la tour Sud n'aurait pas dû se faire sentir. Aucun tremblement ne devait être sensible dans les tours jumelles. Elles avaient été construites, et certifiées imperturbables. Je courus longtemps dans les couloirs déserts du 103ème étage. Au bout d'une minute ou deux, j'arrivai devant la salle des réunions.

- Edward ?

- Bella ? L'entendis-je. C'était quoi ce bruit ? J'entends les gens crier, Bella. Et puis il y a eu un tremblement.

J'entendis à la voix d'Edward qu'il semblait fatigué.

- J'ai chaud Bella, le sol me brûle le dos. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Edward, sanglotai-je. Il y a un avion qui a frappé la tour. Un avion a frappé les deux tours. Elles sont en feu. Les lignes sont coupées, les ascenseurs ne fonctionnent pas.. Je n'ai trouvé personne.

J'étais prise de spasme à présent. Cette porte entre Edward et moi m'effrayait. Cette situation me terrifiait. J'avais besoin d'Edward. J'avais besoin de voir nos enfants. De savoir que tout allait bien pour eux.

- Quoi ? Mais .. Non, c'est impossible, dit mon mari.

- J'ai vu l'avion s'écrasait de mes yeux, Edward. Le sifflement, c'était ça..

- Le sifflement ..

Pendant une seconde, il parut totalement silencieux. Mais il reprit, presque en panique.

- Sors d'ici, Bella ! Va-t-en ! Prends les escaliers et sors de là !

- Quoi ? M'étonnai-je. Mais non ! Je peux pas te laisser comme ça !

- Isabella.. Va-t-en !

- Edward, pleurai-je.

- Je t'en supplie, cours. Sors d'ici.

- Edward..

- Bella, je t'en pris.. Va-t-en.

Les sanglots dans la voix de l'homme que j'aimais me brisèrent le cœur.

- Je.. Je t'aime, chuchotai-je.

Je l'avais dit si bas que je n'aurais pu jurer s'il avait pu l'entendre ou non.

- Je t'aime aussi, mon Amour. Mais s'il te plaît, va-t-en.

Posant doucement les doigts sur la porte, je serrai ceux-ci, comme si ça pouvait changer la donne. Bientôt, mon poing se referma, et c'est comme si l'air dans mes poumons se comprimait, alors que le temps s'arrêtait. D'un pas déterminé, je détournai les talons. J'allai vite, très vite. Je ne voulais pas me retourner. Je ne voulais plus penser. Je sortis le plus rapidement possible du couloir. Je me retrouvai sur l'aile Est de l'étage. Là où se trouvait la porte de la cage d'escalier. J'ouvris cette première à la volée, et descendis les premières marches, avant de m'arrêter au niveau du palier marquant le milieu des deux étages. Je refermai mon poing, les larmes aux yeux, avant de cogner de toutes mes forces la vitre. Les bouts de verres s'écrasèrent sur le sol, et j'attrapai la hache de secours fixée à l'emplacement prévu à cet effet. J'écorchai ma peau sur les bouts de verre qui étaient restés accrochés, mais je m'en fichai. La chaleur ambiante se faisait insoutenable. J'enlevai mes talons, et déboutonnai quelques peu ma chemise, remontant les manches de celle-ci, je foulai déjà la première marche qui me mènerait au 103ème.

Bien vite, j'entrai dans le couloir de l'aile Est, et filai en direction de la salle des réunions. Il me fallut quelques instants, pour y arriver. Je pouvais entendre la multitude d'hurlements venant des étages inférieurs. J'essayai de faire abstraction de tout ceci. Rien ne devait me détourner de mon objectif.

J'arrivai enfin devant la salle de réunion numéro trois, et sans attendre, sans même un mot pour mon mari, j'abattis la hache de toutes mes forces contre le bois. J'entendis les cris d'Edward, mais je n'en pris compte. Il fallait qu'il sorte de là. Il ne pouvait pas rester coincé. Le bois se fendit sous mes assauts acharnés. Prise d'une folie incomparable, je frappai sans relâche. Je pleurai de rage, à travers mes coups. Il n'était pas question que je sorte sans lui. Il n'était pas question que je le laisse en danger.

- BELLA !

Mais alors qu'il allait essayer de me reprendre, j'arrivai à mes fins. J'avais fait un trou assez grand pour que je puisse y passer. Assez grand pour qu'Edward puisse sortir. Je jetai la hache un peu plus loin, et entrai dans l'orifice fraîchement créé. Et enfin, j'aperçu mon mari. Sous la grosse armoire, il était à moitié bloqué, et plein de poussière. Le désordre régnait sur la salle de réunion, mais je ne fis guère attention. Je me précipitai vers Edward, et m'accroupis à ses côtés.

- Tu vas bien ? M'enquis-je en posant les doigts sur sa tempe ensanglantée.

- Sors d'ici, Bella. Va-t-en.

- Il faut qu'on te sorte de là-dessous, dis-je en me relevant.

- Va-t-en.

- Il me faut un truc qui ferait levier, méditai-je en examinant la pièce.

- Arrête de m'ignorer, et sors d'ici !

Je baissai les yeux vers mon mari, serrant les poings.

- Ecoute-moi bien, Edward. Il est absolument hors de question que je te laisse ici. Il y a plus de chances pour que l'armoire se relève d'elle-même, encore. Je suis ta femme, putain ! On est marié depuis plus de dix-sept ans, et tu veux que je m'en aille dès qu'il y a un problème ? Rêve ! Je sortirai pas d'ici sans toi.

- Bella..

- Et ferme ta bouche, parce que c'est pas discutable ! M'emportai-je en lui lançant un regard menaçant.

Je l'entendis soupirer, mais n'y fis pas attention. Regardant autour de moi, j'observai les trois Volturis, au sol. Ils étaient tous inconscients. Sans attendre, je les mis tous trois en position latérale de sécurité, au cas où. Je me tournai ensuite vers Edward, et observai la grosse armoire qui l'empêchait de s'en aller.

Emmett disait toujours que la force des cuisses étaient le plus grand atout dont le corps humain était doté. Il disait qu'en sachant se servir de cette force, rien n'était impossible. Il m'avait plusieurs fois dit que l'adrénaline pouvait se contrôler. Il suffisait juste de savoir à quoi penser. De savoir ce que l'on voulait vraiment.

_Et je voulais qu'Edward sorte de là-dessous. _

M'approchant du meuble doucement, je m'accroupis pour pouvoir en prendre les bords. Je soupirai, avant de prendre longue et profonde inspiration.

- Tu vas te faire mal.

- Chut.

- Je t'en supplie, Bella, va-t-en.

Je regardai mon mari. Ses yeux d'émeraudes étaient bordaient de larmes, alors que ses cheveux de bronzes étaient moites de chaleur. Ca me faisait mal de le voir comme ça. Tellement mal, même.

Sans réfléchir, je raffermis ma prise sur les bords des meubles, et poussai. Je poussai si fort que pour la première fois de toute ma vie, je sentis chaque muscle de mes bras, et de mes cuisses, se contractaient. Les larmes roulèrent sur mes joues, alors je poussai davantage. Je vis Edward essayait d'esquisser un mouvement, m'aidant à dégager cette armoire.

- Il faut que tu sortes, pleurai-je. Je peux pas te laisser là.

Je sanglotai à présent.

- Bella, va-t-en.

- Non, je peux pas te laisser bloqué..

- J'ai dit « va-t-en » !

- Et j'ai dit non ! Criai-je.

Sur le coup de la colère, je poussai brutalement l'armoire. Dans un fracas assourdissant, celle-ci alla s'écrasait un peu plus loin, libérant ainsi mon mari. Je me relevai lentement, l'élan ressenti précédemment m'ayant fait tombée contre le sol. Edward me regarda, et sans que je ne puisse rien prévoir, m'attira à lui pour m'embrasser. Sa bouche s'écrasa sur la mienne avec détermination, alors que des larmes de soulagements striaient mes joues. J'eus un soubresaut, et sa main caressa mes cheveux avec douceur. Nous nous détachâmes l'un de l'autre, et je me remis debout avec faiblesse.

- Tu as mal quelque part ? M'enquis-je.

- Rien d'insurmontable. Aide moi simplement à me relever, s'il te plaît.

Je tendis ma main à mon mari, et l'aidai à se remettre sur pieds avec prudence. Il me prit dans ses bras, et je fermai les yeux une seconde.

- Sortons d'ici, me dit-il.

J'hochai la tête, alors qu'il commençait à retirer sa veste de smoking.

- Les Volturis ? Demandai-je.

- On ne peut pas les prendre, ils sont tous les trois inconscients.

Je ne dis rien, regardant simplement les trois hommes d'affaires. Edward attrapa ma main, et je serrai ses doigts. J'avais l'impression d'être dévastée. Perdue. Faible et fragile. Mes yeux étaient mouillés d'eux-mêmes. Un mauvais pressentiment habitait mon fort intérieur, et j'avais peur pour nos vies.

- Viens.

Je suivis Edward sans rechigner. Secouant la tête pour évacuer ces mauvaises pensées. Nous passions par le trou de la porte, et arrivions dans le couloir. De la fumée avait commencé à envahir les locaux, alors que la chaleur se faisait presque étouffante. Nous courrions main dans la main à la cage d'escalier, mais ce que je vis m'arrêta net.

- Seth, chuchotai-je.

Mon collègue était calé contre le mur, sa tête tombant alors que sa main était relâchée sur son ventre. Sa peau qui d'habitude semblait si colorée et illuminée paraissait affreusement blanchâtre. Je lâchai la main de mon mari pour m'approcher de mon ami. Portant une main à sa joue, je me mis à sangloter.

- Il est mort, pleurai-je.

Je tournai la tête vers Edward, les yeux pleins de larmes.

- Il est mort, Edward.

Mon mari s'approcha de moi, prenant le pouls du jeune amérindien. Il ferma les yeux en arrivant à la même constatation que moi. J'étais secouai de spasmes, à présent. Seth n'avait pas plus de 25 ans. Il travaillait dur pour réussir à se faire sa place dans la société. C'était l'un des seuls à venir avant 9h, et ce tous les jours.

- Seth, pleurai-je en attrapant sa main ensanglantée.

Edward m'attrapa par les épaules, avant de se presser contre moi en signe de réconfort. Je restai là plusieurs minutes, pleurant la perte de mon jeune ami. _Qu'est ce qui se passait, bon sang. _

Quand la fumée se fit trop présente, je me mis à tousser violemment.

- Bella.. Il faut y aller.

Je secouai la tête, alors que mon mari attrapait mes doigts.

- Viens, je t'en prie.

Je me relevai lentement, regardant mon collègue. « _Je suis un Quileutes, Bella. Je suis immortel. »_

_- _Allez, viens.

Je me laissai aller à le suivre, et quittai Seth. Nous marchions rapidement jusqu'à la porte qui nous mènerait à l'escalier, et Edward ouvrit celle-ci rapidement. Je fus prise d'une quinte de toux alors que la fumée qui envahissait la cage d'escalier était insupportable. Le feu se trouvait à l'étage juste en dessous, rendant l'ascension impossible.

- Merde, merde, merde ! Cria Edward.

- Comment on va faire ? Questionnai-je.

Mon mari sembla réfléchir, et j'essayai de retenir ma respiration face à cette épaisse fumée.

- L'express ! On va prendre l'express ! Fit-il. Viens !

Il me tira par la main, alors qu'il gravissait déjà les premières marches nous menant aux étages supérieurs. L'express était l'ascenseur qui se trouvait au dernier étage, au 110ème. C'était un ascenseur plus robuste que les autres, plus rapide aussi. Il était en retrait par rapport aux trois autres ascenseur, car il était celui qui nous menait directement au rez de chaussée, sans arrêt entre les deux. Je m'essoufflai rapidement, à cause du manque d'oxygène, et Edward dû me tirer plusieurs fois par la main. Au bout de quelques minutes, nous arrivions enfin au 110ème étage. La fumée ici était moins présente, mais la chaleur était tout autant étouffante.

- Y'a quelqu'un ? Cria Edward.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse.

- Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? Réitéra-t-il.

- Personne ne vient avant neuf heures, généralement, dis-je.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Il est 9h57.

- Viens.

Nous partions vers le côté Nord, là où se trouvait l'express. Le choc ici avait presque détruit tout l'étage, les différentes décorations s'étaient effondrées, alors que certains murs s'effritaient.

Alors que nous arrivions près des fenêtres, un grondement sourd attira notre attention. Je tournai la tête vers la tour Sud, et je crus la voir vaciller. Pendant un instant, elle s'immobilisa, avant de succomber. Je serrai la main d'Edward alors que je voyais la seconde tour jumelle s'écrasait au sol. J'hoquetai de stupeur, et des larmes perlèrent au coin de mes yeux.

- Oh mon Dieu, souffla mon mari.

- Edward, pleurai-je.

Un énorme nuage de poussière se souleva. Il ne restait plus que ça, de la poussière. La tour Sud n'était plus que poussière. Edward me pressa contre lui, m'enroulant de ses bras. Je sanglotai dans ses bras. Pensant à tous mes collègues qui travaillaient juste à côté. Pensant à tous ces gens que je croisais couramment.

Nous restâmes comme ça de longues minutes.

- Il faut qu'on y aille, me Edward.

J'opinai alors que nous repartions pour notre quête. Il nous fallut deux minutes supplémentaires pour arriver à l'express. Edward appuya sur le bouton, et celui-ci s'alluma.

- Ca s'allume, Bella ! L'ascenseur va venir !

Je souris, alors qu'Edward semblait tout juste euphorique. Il m'embrassa longuement, ses lèvres se pressant contre les miennes avec soulagement et douceur. Je m'éloignai de lui pour regarder sa tempe blessée.

- T'en fais pas, ça va aller, me rassura-t-il. On va rentrer chez nous, et demain tout ça ne sera plus qu'un gros cauchemar.

J'hochai la tête en pensant à Tyler et Caroline.

- On devrait partir en vacances, me dit-il. Une semaine ou deux. Les enfants, toi et moi. On pourrait prendre Emmett, aussi.

- On verra ça, soufflai-je.

Le silence se fit alors que nous attendions l'ascenseur. Je repensais à Seth. Ainsi qu'à tous ces gens qui s'étaient écrasés en même temps que la tour Sud. Alors, j'osai demander à Edward.

- Tu penses qu'elle va s'écraser, aussi ?

Ce n'était qu'un chuchotis, mais je savais qu'il l'avait entendu. Mon mari tourna la tête vers moi, gardant le silence, et au moment où il allait ouvrir la bouche, nous entendîmes un bruit étrange. Instinctivement, Edward leva les yeux vers le bouton de l'ascenseur, et celui-ci s'éteignit.

- Quoi ? Non !

Mon mari appuya de nouveau sur le bouton, mais celui-ci n'annonça rien. Il ne s'alluma pas. Le bruit habituel marquant l'arrivée de l'ascenseur se fit inexistant, marquant ainsi son arrêt en cours de route. Seulement, l'express n'était fait que pour le trajet Rez de chaussée - Sommet de la tour. Ce qui voulait clairement dire que l'ascenseur était hors service.

Edward frappa du poing sur la porte de ferrailles, et je fermai les yeux à ce son. Je sentis un frisson me parcourir l'échine alors que je comprenais ce que cette panne annonçait. _Nous étions pris au piège. _

Les escaliers étaient en feu, et les ascenseurs hors service. _Nous allions mourir._

A cette pensée, l'image de mes enfants apparut sous mes paupières, faisant naître de nouvelles larmes dans mes yeux. Je pensai aussi à Emmett, avec qui je m'étais disputée précédemment.

_Qu'allait-il arriver à mes enfants ? _

Edward et moi n'avions plus aucune famille, si ce n'est mon frère. Mon mari venait d'un centre pour jeune, sans famille. Et mon père, Charlie, était mort dans l'exercice de ses fonctions à mes 16 ans.

Il ne me restait plus qu'Emmett.

Alors qu'Edward tapait toujours sur les portes d'acier, je me tournai vers les fenêtres. La fumée était toujours aussi présente, dans l'air de New York. La chaleur environnante commençait à devenir irrespirable. J'étais en sueur, à présent. Malgré ma simple jupe et ma chemise toute fine, j'étais en sueur. Mes cheveux collaient à mon front, alors que des boucles s'agrippaient à ma nuque.

- Edward..

Mais il n'entendit pas.

- Edward, arrête ! Ca ne sert à rien !

Mon mari se tourna vers moi, et je lui dis.

- Ca ne sert à rien, Chéri. On est piégé.. On ne peut pas sortir.

- Mais ..

- On va mourir, finis-je.

- Peut-être que ..

- On va mourir et les enfants sont tous seuls.

Il ferma les yeux, et je laissai aller mes larmes.

- Je veux pas laisser mes enfants tous seuls, Edward. On sait tous les deux ce que c'est .. On a pas l'droit de leur faire ça.

Mon mari ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait rien à répondre. J'entendis un mur s'effondrait, alors que l'acier grinçait sous nos pieds. _La tour allait tomber aussi. _

Il ne nous restait plus beaucoup de temps, je le savais.

- Viens, dis-je à mon mari.

Je partis vers le bureau du fond du couloir. Celui de James. Il travaillait sur un prototype de téléphone satellite, ces dernières semaines. Il me l'avait dit dans l'ascenseur, la semaine dernière.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Me demanda Edward.

- Il faut que j'appelle Emmett.

- Quoi ? Mais Bella, les lignes sont coupées.

J'entrai dans le bureau, et allai vers l'armoire sans attendre.

- James bossait sur un nouveau téléphone satellite, ces dernières semaines. Plus léger, mais aussi plus fonctionnel. Je ne sais même pas s'il l'a fini ou non, mais faut que je le trouve. Je dois appeler Emmett.

- Mais comment tu sais ça ?

- C'est James qui me l'a dit.

- James ne dit jamais rien à personne.

Je m'arrêtai une seconde, levant les yeux vers mon mari en rougissant.

- Il en pince un peu pour moi, je crois, avouai-je.

Il serra la mâchoire, alors que je reprenais mes recherches. Edward se mit à chercher près du bureau, dévalisant les tiroirs un à un. Nous cherchions une bonne dizaine de minutes. La température devait avoir dépassée les 45°C, maintenant. C'était insoutenable.

- Hé, fit Edward.

- Quoi ? Questionnai-je en me tournant.

Il me montra un cadre, dans lequel se trouvait ma photo.

- Oh, fis-je. C'est .. bizarre.

- Je vais le tuer, ragea mon mari.

C'est alors que ça m'apparut. Je poussai légèrement Edward et me mis à genoux près du bureau.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- James cache une multitude de trucs sur son ordinateur. Parano comme il est, je suis sûre que le prototype est l'un des trucs qu'il cache coûte que coûte.

- Sérieusement, Bella.. C'est bizarre que tu saches tout ça.

Je mis la main sur une boîte de métal, et la posai au sol avant de l'ouvrir.

- C'est ça, annonçai-je en sortant un téléphone portable.

Alors qu'Edward allait parlait, j'entendis un grondement sourd, et le sol trembla légèrement. Je relevai les yeux, inquiète, vers mon mari.

- Viens, me dit-il.

Il m'aida à me relever, et nous marchions rapidement jusqu'à la cage d'escalier. Le feu grimpait maintenant jusqu'à notre étage, et la chaleur ambiante était insupportable. Edward nous fit rapidement grimper les marches qui menaient au toit, et il poussa brutalement la porte qui nous emmener à celui-ci.

La poussière stagnante dans l'air était impressionnante, et quand je regardai vers le Sud, mon cœur se comprima. Le vide laissait par la seconde tour était des plus inhabituel. Je secouai la tête, et regardai instinctivement ma montre. 10h20. Emmett était sûrement en train de courir. Mais je préférais appeler, au cas où.

- J'espère qu'il fonctionne, soufflai-je en pianotant le numéro de mon frère.

Je portai l'appareil à mon oreille, alors qu'Edward attrapait ma main. Le silence régna durant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que la première sonnerie retentisse.

- Ca sonne, appris-je.

Je pressai les doigts de mon mari, priant silencieusement pour que mon frère décroche.

Au bout de trois interminables sonneries, j'entendis.

- _Allô ?_

- Emmett ? Emmett, bon sang, dis-je alors que les larmes roulaient déjà sur mes joues.

- _Quoi ? Tu veux que je vienne finalement ?_

- Non, surtout pas. Emmett .. C'est horrible .. La tour Sud s'est effondrée, et je suis sûre que la tour Nord ne va pas tarder, pleurai-je.

- _Attends.. Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu dis ?_

- Y a un avion qui s'est encastré dans chacune des tours. La tour Sud est tombée. La notre est en feu.

- _Mais t'es où, là, Bella ?_

Je sanglotai à présent. L'inquiétude dans la voix de mon frère était quelque chose que je n'avais plus entendu depuis des années.

- On est sur le toit.. On est bloqué, soufflai-je.

Le silence se fit, alors que je retins difficilement mes spasmes. J'entendis Emmett allumait la télé, alors que la voix de la présentatrice de CNBC retentissait.

- _L'ordre a été donnée, tous les pompiers se trouvant actuellement dans la tour Nord doivent sortir. La tour est trop dangereuse, et un des pompiers de NY nous a confié qu'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'elle tombe à tout moment. On parle d'attentat suicide, contre les deux tours du World Trade Center. La tour Sud est tombée il y a maintenant un peu plus de vingt minutes déjà, et .. _

Le son se coupa, alors que j'entendais.

- _Bella .._

- Je suis désolée, Emmett. Tellement désolée. Je remercie Dieu de t'avoir fait resté chez toi. Je pensais pas ce que j'ai dit, Emmett. C'était sur le coup de la colère, je suis tellement désolée ..

Je pleurai ouvertement, à présent.

- On a essayé de sortir, mais les ascenseurs sont hors services, et les escaliers sont en feu, on est piégé.. Edward et moi on est piégé. La chaleur ici est insoutenable..

J'entendis mon frère sanglotait à l'autre bout de la ligne, alors qu'il comprenait ce qui était en train d'arriver.

- _Bella .. Bella non .. Je t'en supplie .._

- J'ai besoin de toi, Emmett. Je veux que tu me fasses une promesse.. J'ai besoin que tu redeviennes comme avant. Il faut que tu te reprennes. Si tu le fais pas pour toi, fais le pour Tyler et Caroline. T'es la seule famille qu'ils leur restent, Emmett. Y a personne sur qui ils peuvent compter à présent .. Tyler s'en sortira, il est grand.. Mais Caroline n'a que six ans .. S'il te plaît, occupe toi de mes enfants. J'ai besoin de savoir qu'ils seront pas tous seuls ..

Edward m'attrapa contre lui alors que j'étais prises de spasmes. Dire tout ça à voix haute était la chose la plus difficile qu'il m'ait jamais été donné de faire. Ca marquait la fin de ma vie. Ca mettait un point final à tout ce que j'avais vécu. Aussi fière que j'ai pu être, c'est moi qui avais besoin de mon petit frère, à présent. J'avais besoin de lui plus que quiconque. Mes enfants n'avaient plus que lui.

- Promets le moi, Emmett.. Promets moi que tu seras toujours là pour eux. Je t'en supplie, promets moi que tu seras toujours là pour eux. Aime les comme tes propres enfants.. Je t'en supplie.

- _Je te le promets, Bella. Je te le promets._

Je soupirai de soulagement, alors que j'entendais les pleurs de mon frère à travers la ligne.

_- Je veux pas que tu meurs.. Je veux pas te laisser, _me dit-i_l. Je suis désolé, Bella. J'ai pas été à la hauteur, je le sais. Mais je veux pas que tu partes, j'ai besoin de toi._

Ces paroles me firent pleurer d'avantage.

-_ J'en ai jamais eu marre de toi, je veux pas que tu me laisses. J'ai besoin de toi. T'es ma seule famille. J'ai besoin de ma sœur. Je voulais pas te décevoir. Je veux te prouver que je peux redevenir comme avant .._

- Emmett.. J'ai jamais douté de toi. Sache le, coupai-je. J'ai jamais cessé d'être fière de toi. T'es mon petit frère.. Je t'ai toujours aimé. Tu peux pas me décevoir .. Je veux pas te laisser non plus .. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir que tu seras là pour les petits.

- _Je serai là._

- Je te remercie, lui dis-je. Je te remercie tellement. Ne doute jamais, jamais, du fait que je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé, et je t'aimerai toujours. Je te le promets. Je suis fière de l'homme que tu es. Je sais très bien que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Je sais qui tu es, Emmett. Même si toi parfois tu as du mal à t'en rappeler, moi je n'oublie pas qui tu es. Tu es mon petit frère. Et ça fait de toi un homme que je ne peux qu'admirer. Ne doute jamais de toi, Emmett. Jamais.

J'avais tellement de le serrer dans mes bras, à cet instant. J'avais envie d'embrasser ses joues, et de lui répéter à quel point je l'aimais.

- Je regrette tellement ces dernières années, à présent. Mais je sais que tu seras un homme bon, Emmett. Et quand tu te marieras, ta femme sera la plus chanceuse du monde. Ne doute pas de qui tu es, Emmett. Tu es un Swan. Papa serait fier de ce que tu es.

Le silence se fit, seulement couper par nos pleurs.

- Je t'aime, Emmett.

- _Je t'aime aussi. Plus que quiconque._

- Dis à mes enfants que je suis désolée. Que je les aime plus que ma propre vie. Que je veillerai toujours sur eux. Dis leur de veiller l'un sur l'autre. Eduque les comme on a été éduqué. Soyez toujours unis ..

- _Je le ferai._

- Tout ce qui nous appartient va vous revenir. Tu as de quoi vous assurer une vie aisée pour les prochaines années. Leurs études sont déjà payées. Je compte sur toi.

- _Je t'aime, Bella._

- Je t'aime aussi. Au revoir, Emmett. Prends soin de toi.

Sans attendre de réponse, je raccrochai. Je sentis mon cœur se déchirait de part en part alors qu'Edward m'attirait à lui. Il me serra de toutes ses forces contre son corps, et je me laissai aller contre lui. Je n'avais pas parler à mon frère de cette façon depuis des années, et je ne le ferai plus jamais à présent.

- Je suis désolé, mon Amour, me chuchota mon mari. Je sais à quel point tu l'aimes ..

J'hochai la tête, et je dis.

- Il m'a promis qu'il s'occuperait des enfants.

Je fus prise d'une quinte de toux, dû à la poussière environnante. Regardant la porte de la cage d'escalier restée ouverte, je remarquai que le feu était là. _Nous étions condamnés. _

Je relevai les yeux vers Edward, et celui-ci effaça mes larmes.

- Je veux pas brûler, Edward. Et je veux pas sentir le sol tomber sous mes pieds.

Mon mari ferma les yeux. Lentement, je le pris par la main, et nous emmenai un peu plus au bord. Je me mis en face de lui, et attrapai sa seconde main.

- Et dire que tu as toujours eu le vertige, sourit-il.

- Le vide ne me fait pas peur, lorsque je suis avec toi, soufflai-je.

Il me sourit doucement, et m'embrassa. Je savourai cette caresse avec lenteur. C'était comme si le poids de notre mort imminente s'était envolée. Je me sentais en paix. Emmett allait s'occuper de mes enfants.

Je repensais aussi à Rosalie, qui était sorti du bâtiment un peu avant, et à Jasper qui était réceptionniste. Il avait dû être l'un des premiers à sortir. Ce qui était tant mieux, car Alice, une de mes collègues, sa femme, allait bientôt accoucher, et elle avait besoin de lui.

Je repensai à Seth. Il avait dit qu'il était immortel. Je n'avais pas compris, sur le coup, mais maintenant si.

- Je t'aime, mon Ange. Je te remercierai jamais assez pour la vie que tu m'as donné, chuchota Edward.

- Je t'aime aussi, Edward.

- La mort ne nous sépara pas, tu sais.

- Notre amour est éternel, soufflai-je.

Alors, il me prit dans ses bras, me serrant de toutes ses forces alors que j'en faisais de même. Je voulais me fondre en lui, je voulais que nous ne fassions plus qu'une seule et même personne. Je voulais être en lui pour le reste de mes jours. D'un même mouvement, solidement accrochés l'un à l'autre, nous nous laissions tomber dans le vide. Je ne lâchai pas mon bien aimé. Alors que notre descente était invivable, je me rappelai. _« Je suis immortel ». _

Tout le monde l'est. Par notre vécu, notre famille. La moindre à qui on a sourit, ou parlé. Nous sommes tous immortels, car après notre mort, nous vivons à travers notre passé. Et par le souvenir que les gens ont de nous.

_Personne n'oubliera jamais._

**[…]**

_**P**_oint de vue Emmett

J'arrivai devant le lycée, alors qu'une foule monstre en sortait. J'avais les yeux mouillés de larmes, alors que les paroles de ma sœur passaient en boucle dans ma tête. Malgré ça, j'aperçu bien vite la chevelure cuivrée de mon neveu. Il courait à une vitesse hallucinante vers le centre. Sans réfléchir, je me mis à courir vers lui. Je courrai plus vite que Tyler, ce qui fait que je le rattrapai au bout d'une centaine de mètre.

- Tyler ! Appelai-je.

- Emmett ?

Mon neveu s'arrêta sous le choc. Nous ne nous étions pas vus depuis quelques jours déjà, dû à la relation épineuse que j'entretenais avec Isabella.

Penser à elle me fit mal.

- Emmett, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tout le monde dit que les tours sont tombées.

- Pas la tour Nord.

- Maman et Papa vont bien, alors ?

- Tyler..

Alors que j'allais lui dire de rester calme, un grondement assourdissant se fit entendre, et nous tournions la tête vers le centre ville. La tour Nord se mit à trembler, avant de s'effondrer en quelques secondes.

- Nooon ! Cria mon neveu.

Il se mit à courir, mais je le rattrapai et le bloquai dans une étreinte des plus musclées. Il se débattit brutalement, alors que le nuage de poussière s'élevait dans le ciel.

- Non ! Pleura mon neveu.

Il me fallut plus de force que je ne l'imaginais pour le retenir contre moi, immobile. Tyler était beaucoup plus fort qu'il ne le paraissait.

- Papa ! Maman ! Non ! Lâche moi, Emmett !

- Calme-toi, lui intimai-je.

Je le maintenais fermement contre moi. Son dos contre mon torse alors qu'il se débattait avec véhémence. J'essayai de contenir mes larmes face à la perte de ma grande sœur. Je devais me montrer fort.

- Arrête, Tyler, arrête !

Alors, au bout de plusieurs minutes, mon neveu se laissa aller. Il se mit à pleurer dans mes bras, et je le tins contre mon épaule. Comme je le faisais lorsqu'il était petit.

- Je suis désolé, ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui dire. Elle m'a appelé.. Elle était bloquée.. Ton père et elle était bloqués.. Ils ont rien pu faire..

Il pleura davantage dans mes bras, et je le serrai tant bien que mal contre moi. La panique était tout autour de nous. Les gens pleuraient, criaient. Une blonde qui se trouvait à ma droite venait de faire tomber une boîte de dunuts, alors que des larmes perlaient sur ses joues rougies. Une femme enceinte aux cheveux bruns en pics, criait.

- Jasper !

- Alice !

Un grand blond vint la prendre dans ses bras, alors qu'une voix retentissait.

- MAMAN !

Tyler releva immédiatement la tête, et dit.

- Caroline ?

- Tyler ?

Mon neveu se détacha de moi, et, à travers la poussière, se dirigea vers la voix de ma nièce.

- Je suis là !

J'aperçu ma nièce alors que Tyler la prenait déjà dans ses bras, la portant afin de la serrer contre lui.

- Tyler .. Elle est où Maman ? Et Papa, il est où ?

Mon neveu ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de dire en la serrant un peu plus contre lui.

- Je te promets que je serai là, Caroline. Je te lâcherai pas. On est tous les deux maintenant.

Je m'approchai lentement d'eux, prenant une grande inspiration.

- On est trois, rectifiai-je en les prenant dans mes bras. Je reste avec vous. Je resterai toujours avec vous, maintenant.

_C'est une promesse._

**[…]**

_**10 ans plus tard..**_

Dix ans. Déjà. Seulement.

Dix ans.

J'avais perdu ma sœur, depuis dix ans. Je m'étais retrouvé, depuis dix ans. Ma sœur m'a sauvé la vie. Je ne l'oublierai jamais. Elle était tout ce que j'avais, et elle m'a confié tout ce qu'elle avait de plus cher au monde. Elle m'a donné deux enfants à aimer, comme les miens. Elle m'a donné une raison de vivre, alors que j'avais perdu tout ceci depuis longtemps. Elle m'a donné beaucoup plus que personne ne me donnera jamais.

Isabella est morte lors d'un des attentats suicide du 11 Septembre 2001. Ce jour là, elle a perdu la vie pour quelque chose d'insignifiant. Quelque chose qu'encore aujourd'hui, je ne comprends pas. Qu'est ce que c'était exactement ? Un conflit ? Une mésentente ?

Quelqu'un avait voulu prouver sa supériorité en détruisant la vie de milliers de personnes ?

_Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre._

Ma sœur avait tout pour réussir. Plus qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait. Elle a survécu tout au long de sa vie, malgré toutes les épreuves qui lui ont été imposées, pour mourir injustement à à peine 35 ans. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de voir ses enfants devenir adultes, ni même de les voir sourire une dernière fois.

_La vie est injuste. _

L'humain est la plus belle chose que Dieu a faite, mais aussi la pire.

Nous avons tous tendance à oublier qu'avant d'être des hommes à part entière, nous sommes frères et sœurs. Nous sommes humains. Nous sommes tous pareils. On dit que l'amour est proche de la haine, mais je ne comprends pas que la haine soit si présente dans nos cœurs, alors que l'amour à tant de mal à se faire sentir.

Je ne comprends pas qu'on puisse vouloir retirer la vie, pour marquer un esprit, une victoire. Tout ça n'était que connerie. Du début à la fin.

J'ai vu mon neveu et ma nièce pleurer pendant des jours. Pleurer ce que moi-même je pleurais. J'ai dû me lever chaque matin pour tenir la promesse que j'avais faite à ma sœur, alors que je savais pertinemment que le vide qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle me donnerait juste envie d'arrêter de respirer. J'ai perdu mon meilleur ami, dans cet attentat.

J'ai perdu une partie de moi. Une partie de ma vie.

Je sentis la main de ma femme se resserrer davantage sur la mienne, et je relevai les yeux vers elle.

- Je suis là. On est tous là.

J'hochai la tête en observant Rosalie.

Celle-ci m'avait trouvé quelques jours après l'attentat, pour m'expliquer son histoire. Et comment Bella l'avait sauvée indirectement, en l'envoyant en ville. J'avais ressenti le besoin de garder contact avec la dernière personne qui, après Edward, avait vu ma sœur vivante. Et de fil en aiguille, nous étions amoureux. Nous étions mariés depuis sept ans, maintenant. Tyler et Caroline s'étaient très bien entendus avec elle, et Sean, son fils. Nous étions une sorte de famille recomposée. Bien que j'ai une fille, maintenant, et que Tyler avait quitté le domicile familial, nous étions toujours aussi unis. Ma fille, Izzie, avait grandit en connaissant l'histoire du 11 Septembre, et en sachant pertinemment qui était ma sœur, et son mari. Caroline avait tout de suite était très maternelle avec elle, et malgré leur huit ans de différence, elles s'entendaient très bien.

Tyler, quant à lui, s'était marié il y a deux ans, avec Ally. Il l'avait rencontré à la fac de droit, et en était tout de suite tombé amoureux. Ils avaient maintenant un petit Edward.

Je levai les yeux des deux plaques de marbres pour observer ma famille, présente en cet anniversaire si sombre. Nous étions tous là. Tyler et Caroline, se tenaient fermement l'un contre l'autre, plus unis que jamais en ce jour si gris. Je tenais moi-même la main de ma nièce, alors que Rosalie serrait mes doigts des siens. Ma fille était calmement postée devant moi, alors que Sean était près d'Ally et Edward Jr.

Nous étions silencieux. Nous rappelant simplement. Faisant vivre Edward, Bella, et toutes ces victimes du 11 Septembre à travers nous.

Je regardai toutes les personnes présentes dans le cimetière, et croisai les yeux d'Alice, qui était avec Jasper et leur fils, un peu plus loin. Alice avait perdu son frère, ce mardi du 11 Septembre. Seth n'avait que 25 ans. Jasper et moi avions pris contact un mois après l'attentat, un peu après l'accouchement d'Alice.

Il voulait que Bella soit la marraine, et avait trouvé juste de me nommer parrain, en sa mémoire. J'avais accepté, et nous avions appris à nous connaître, depuis. Le jeune couple était de notre famille, et leur fils était l'un des meilleurs amis de Sean.

A travers les yeux de la petite brune, je lis exactement ce que je ressentais. Elle avait perdu son frère, alors qu'Isabella m'avait été retirée. Nous savions tous deux ce que c'était. Tous les gens présents dans le cimetière savaient ce qu'était la perte d'un être plus ou moins cher.

Tout le monde, en ce jour si symbolique, se rappelait de leur père, mère, ami, frère ou sœur. Nous les faisions vivre à travers nos souvenirs. Car tout le monde savait. Tout le monde se souvenait.

_Personne n'oubliera jamais._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sérieux, je vais pas vous faire un speech sur ce qui s'est passé ce Mardi 11 Septembre 2001. <em>**

**_Tout le monde le sait. Je tenais juste à adresser une pensée aux 2.750 victimes, et toutes les personnes qui ont été touchée de près ou de loin par cet attentat. _**

**_Je me souviens assez bien des flashs spéciaux diffusaient à la télé, et pour être honnête, a l'époque, du haut de mes 6 ans 1/4, j'en avais un peu rien à cirer. Mais je me suis à lire pas mal d'écrits, à propos de ça, et je dois dire que je suis choquée. Non pas par l'attentat en lui même, malgré son étendue des plus affreuses, mais par la cruauté des gens. Tout le monde semble avoir oublier que nous sommes tous pareils, au même niveau. _**

**_Nous sommes tous frères et soeurs. _**

**_M'enfin, je pourrai en parler pendant des heures, et ce n'est pas le sujet de cette publication. J'espère simplement que ça vous a plu au possible. Donnez moi vos avis, si vous en avez envie. Mais encore une fois, ce n'est pas le sujet de cette publication. _**

**_Prenez soin les uns des autres, le bonheur n'est pas réel si on ne le partage pas. Souriez aux inconnus, en pensant que vous illuminerez peut-être un moment sombre à quelqu'un, même si ce n'est seulement qu'une seconde. Souriez à la vie. _**

**_Prenez soin de vous, les gens. _**

**_Peace. _**


End file.
